hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Understanding Comics
Understanding Comics: The Invisible Art is a 1993 non-fiction work of comics by American cartoonist Wikipedia:Scott McCloud. It explores formal aspects of comics, the historical development of the medium, its fundamental vocabulary, and various ways in which these elements have been used. It expounds theoretical ideas about comics as an artform and medium of communication. Understanding Comics received praise from notable comic and Wikipedia:graphic novel authors such as Wikipedia:Art Spiegelman, Wikipedia:Will Eisner, Wikipedia:Alan Moore, Wikipedia:Neil Gaiman and Wikipedia:Garry Trudeau (who reviewed the book for the Wikipedia:New York Times), and was called "one of the most insightful books about designing Wikipedia:graphic user interfaces ever written" by Wikipedia:Apple Macintosh co-creator Wikipedia:Andy Hertzfeld.Differnet Although the book has prompted debate over many of McCloud’s conclusions,Horrocks, Dylan. "Inventing Comics: Scott McCloud's Definition of Comics" The Comics Journal #234 (June 2001). its discussions of "iconic" art and the concept of "closure" between panels have become common reference points in discussions of the medium. Publication history Understanding Comics was first published by Wikipedia:Tundra Publishing; Wikipedia:reprintings have been released by Wikipedia:Kitchen Sink Press, Wikipedia:DC Comics' Wikipedia:Paradox Press, DC's Vertigo line, and HarperPerennial. The book was edited by Mark Martin, with lettering by Bob Lappan. The title of Understanding Comics is an homage to Wikipedia:Marshall McLuhan's seminal 1964 work Wikipedia:Understanding Media. Editions Softcover * Tundra (1993): ISBN 1-56862-019-5 * Paradox Press (1993): ISBN 1-56389-557-9 * Kitchen Sink (1993): ISBN 0-87816-243-7 * HarperCollins (2004): ISBN 0-06-097625-X Hardcover * Kitchen Sink: ISBN 0-87816-244-5 * Vertigo: ISBN 1-56389-759-8 Sequels Author McCloud has written two follow-up books in the same format: Reinventing Comics: How Imagination and Technology Are Revolutionizing an Art Form (2000), in which he suggested ways for the medium to change and grow, and Wikipedia:Making Comics (2006), a study of the elemental methods of constructing comics. Contents Topics discussed in Understanding Comics include: * Definitions, history, and potential * Visual iconography and its effects * Closure, reader participation between the panels * Word-picture dynamics * Time and motion * The psychology of line styles and color * Comics and the artistic process The Six Steps In the book's seventh chapter, "The Six Steps", McCloud outlines a six-part process of artistic creation (Idea/Purpose, Form, Idiom, Structure, Craft, Surface). He also notes that artists tend to fall into two classes, depending on which of the first two steps they emphasize more. Those who emphasize the second step "are often pioneers and revolutionaries — artists who want to shake things up", while those who emphasize the first are "great storytellers, creators who ... devote all their energies to controlling their medium ... to convey messages effectively." With these ideas, McCloud anticipates the artistic theory of Wikipedia:David Galenson, which divides all artists into two groups with qualities similar to those McCloud notes. Awards and honors The book was a finalist for the 1994 Wikipedia:Hugo Award for Best Non-Fiction Book. See also *''Comics & Sequential Art—a similar book by Wikipedia:Will Eisner * Wikipedia:Comics Studies * Wikipedia:Masking (illustration) External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXYckRgsdjI McCloud speaks at TEDtalks about ''Understanding Comics] * [http://www.scottmccloud.com/2-print/1-uc/index.html Understanding Comics entry] at ScottMcCloud.com References Wikipedia:Category:1993 books Wikipedia:Category:Books by Scott McCloud Wikipedia:Category:Tundra Publishing titles Wikipedia:Category:Paradox Press titles Wikipedia:Category:Graphic novels Wikipedia:Category:Books of literary criticism Wikipedia:Category:Books about comics Wikipedia:Category:Harvey Award winners for Best Graphic Album of Original Work Wikipedia:Category:Non-fiction comics Wikipedia:Category:Books about comics Wikipedia:Category:Works about comics Wikipedia:Category:Books about the media Wikipedia:Category:Books about visual art Wikipedia:Category:Books about the arts Wikipedia:Category:Non-fiction books Wikipedia:Category:Books by topic Wikipedia:Category:Works about visual art Wikipedia:Category:Art media Wikipedia:Category:Books by type Wikipedia:Category:Book arts Wikipedia:Category:Comics Wikipedia:Category:Sequential art Category:1993 books Category:Books by Scott McCloud Category:Tundra Publishing titles Category:Paradox Press titles Category:Graphic novels Category:Books of literary criticism Category:Books about comics Category:Harvey Award winners for Best Graphic Album of Original Work Category:Non-fiction comics Category:Works about comics Category:Books about the media Category:Books about visual art Category:Books about the arts Category:Non-fiction books Category:Books by topic Category:Works about visual art Category:Art media Category:Books by type Category:Book arts Category:Comics Category:Sequential art